Untitled working title
by tangerineskies
Summary: TrevorxCorrie. Don't like it? Too bad :D
1. Chapter 1

Corrie grabbed a muffin and ran out to the yellow school bus she had nearly missed. And just like all of the times she had almost missed the bus, there was no more available seats. Corrie sighed as she jumped into the back of the bus which conveniently held everyone's bags. _Temporary seating, I suppose. Oh, well. I just hope the day doesn't get any worse._

And of course, it did. She caught up with her friends, Maddie, London and Mary-Margaret. However, the one person she was not looking forward to seeing came by and said hello.

Trevor Bale was walking towards the four of them. Every girl went fluttery for him, including Maddie, who was probably the most sane person she knew. He was very good looking, and very popular with the ladies. Plus, he was very smart, and when there was a damsel in distress who needed "help with their homework", he'd certainly be there. Corrie was disgusted by him, but he never passed up an opportunity to talk to her and give her the smile he knew would make her melt.

"Hello, ladies," he said with a signature Trevor smile.

"Hi," London, Maddie and Mary-Margaret said together, eyes fluttering.

He started walking past to Corrie, the cologne coming off his skin completely distracting her from her thoughts.

"Corrie," he said in a friendly gesture.

She merely nodded, with a smirk on her face. She didn't want to say anything, because the moment she looked into his blue eyes, every meaningful word would come out like mush. She didn't want to admit it, but she was as head-over-heels as everyone else at the school.

The warning bell rang through Corrie's ears, a sign that she would have to move fast to English. She was an A student, and all of her classes were advanced placement courses, which she was glad to be labeled, since she liked knowing she was smart. It was something to tell people when they got the wrong impression of her. She normally was very hyper and energetic, and seemed like a total ditz, but you could look her straight in the eyes and have an intellectual conversation with her if you wanted to.

She entered the classroom and was quite early compared to the rest of her classmates. It was open seating, which meant the students could sit wherever they wanted to. Corrie chose the middle section, considering it was easier to pass notes and listen to what Mr. Parker was saying at the same time.

Just then, _he_ came in. He took a seat next to Corrie, making her blood boil underneath her skin.

Finally, he spoke. "Hi there, gorgeous," he said, with his undoubtedly beautiful smile.

Corrie scoffed. "Hi to you too," she said, turning her head the other way.

"Ooh, why the cold shoulder? I just complimented you. Consider yourself special, since I don't do it often."

"Oh, please, don't start with me, Bale," she said harshly as she turned back to her binder, filled with blank pages of math homeworks, she had yet to complete. Math was her worst subject, but she wasn't going to let Trevor know that.

Trevor looked over into her binder. "Ahh, so it's the cursed thing called math. Let me guess," he said with a stupid grin on his face. "You are no good at math."

Corrie's face turned absolutely red. "Uhm, well, yeah. I'm no good at it. But I need at least a B average in that class, and I only have a couple weeks to change my low C to a B average." She felt stupid telling him this, but he didn't seem to think she was stupid.

"Well, if you'd like, I can help you with your math." He seemed almost persistent, but Corrie didn't want to read anything into it, just in case this was a trick to get her in bed with him.

"Oh, no, Trevor, really, I can handle-"

"Corrie, this is me, offering one of the best tutors to you, if I do say so myself. I think that you should just say yes." He winked slightly and gave another quick grin. She nodded yes, and they started scheduling times to meet.

Class had started and ended with a blur, and by the end of the day, Corrie and Trevor were making their goodbyes.

"So I will be by your place, 7:30?" Corrie loved to double check everything.

"Of course," Trevor said, laughing slightly. "And don't worry about food, since I will have some there already."

Corrie smiled and got on the bus after waving goodbye to her tutor.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrie arrived promptly to Trevor's apartment. He lived alone, since he was at the school as a recommendation, and his parents were still living in New Jersey. She nervously checked her hair and what she was wearing. Levis, a white tank top and a slimming black sweater which hugged her body in all the right places. Appealing, yet not so much that she looked scantily clad, without being scantly clad.

She knocked on the door softly and waited. Suddenly, the door opened and Trevor took her bag and brought it inside. He was wearing jeans and a crisp white button down shirt. His long shaggy brown hair was wet, and carefully played over his eyes. "Well, hello there, Miss Santos," he said playfully.

"Hi," she breathed. "Uhm, we should probably get to work," she said suddenly, fidgeting with her sweater.

He suddenly looked very distracted. "Oh yes, we should. Would you like something to drink?"

She contemplated his offer and finally settled for water. As he went into the refrigerator, her eyes traced every contour on his body. For a really smart guy, he sure was built like a jock. However, he didn't seem like he was completely muscular everywhere, but just the perfect amount. Her eyes traced his eyes, and when he looked back, their eyes suddenly connected. Bolts of electricity stuck through Corrie's body as she slowly tried to break the connection. Sadness washed over her as she broke it. He brought her a bottle of water and plopped down next to her, being careful not to touch her. In a way, she was kind of glad, but she still wanted to feel him close to her.

"So, yes, we should get started, shouldn't we," he suggested, reaching for her book at the same time as she did, and carefully placing his hand on her own. Flustered, she drew her hand back, and became lost in thought.

_Why does this keep happening? It's like the world is telling me 'hey Corrie, he's right there', but I think it's just too good to be true. Something isn't right here._

"Trevor," she started, but Trevor had already interrupted her.

"Corrie," he said chuckling to himself, as if she were his private joke. "This isn't usual for us. We're normally bickering. However, as I sit here, I keep getting lost in you. I find you fascinating, and I'm not sure if it's the teenage hormones talking or what, but..." he trailed off.

"But..." she asked, eagerly.

He finally made his decision. "There's something I'd like to try," he said, as he slowly leaned in towards her and kissed her softly.

Corrie had been taken aback, but suddenly felt herself kissing him back. Soon, the 'what seemed to be an innocent kiss' turned into a passion-play for the two teenagers. Trevor, with his arms his arm snaked around her waist and his fingers hungrily creeping up her tank top. Corrie, whose fingers had been interlaced in his wild, wet hair and her other arm around his neck. Both of them, moving their tongues with each other's, searching every inch of each other's bodies to find the places where the other would moan or hold on tighter or happily cry.

Finally, after what seemed as though it were hours of making out, they cuddled up next to each other on the sofa. Trevor, stroking her hair in gentle motions and Corrie, falling fast asleep in his arms.

Suddenly, Corrie woke, overwhelmed with the events of the previous night. She wasn't sure how she felt, but she knew she needed to go and think. She looked at her watch and it read 11:09 p.m. _Crap, I need to get home!_

She unwrapped his arms slightly and moved away, picking up her books and putting them into her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing a note to Trevor.

_Trevor,_

I know, I probably should have woken you up and talked to you personally, but I just don't know if I can handle that at the moment. Last night was wonderful, and I look forward to many similar occurrences in the future, but I just don't know about how I feel, or if this changes me at all. When we get to school tomorrow, let's please just act normal for our friends, since we aren't anything exclusive, as of yet, and I don't want to make a big deal, if you think it's nothing. It should be morning, so I hope you had a good night sleep, and I locked the door, so hopefully, no rapists made their way into your house. And you need to tell me if we're still on for this evening.

Much love,

Corrie


End file.
